


I Saw Something

by Ewokbanana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pining, Pining!Jug, bughead au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewokbanana/pseuds/Ewokbanana
Summary: Jughead is best friends with Betty but one day in English class he sees a little something he knows she should and can’t help where his mind takes him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why is this happening to me? It’s been such a normal day. Got up on time. Beanie on head. Coffee in hand. Motorcycle started up the first time and the wind wasn’t too harsh on my face during the drive. I even laughed at Veronica’s sorry excuse for a joke this morning instead of returning it with a biting remark. It’s been a good today! So, why? Why is the world doing this to me.” Jughead pondered as he sat in the bathroom wondering how he got into this situation. 

He had entered third period English half awake, still awaiting this second cup off caffeine to hit his system, after Mr. Bogg’s horrific rant on World World one in his second period History class. Upon a quick scan he found Betty sitting in her usual seat in the dead center of the room, casually chatting with Midge about Vixens practice later. He made his way over to his unofficial seat behind Betty catching the middle of their conversation. 

“I hope Cheryl doesn’t make us do laps again! That was not fair last practice and I am just not in the mood for it today”

Midge enthusiastically nodded along, “I know right! So I slipped during my toe touch, it was an accident! The whole team shouldn’t have to run for that!”

Betty placed a comforting hand on Midge’s arm, “don’t worry, I know nobody was really upset with you. We all know how Cheryl has been since Jason went missing. Don’t worry we’ll get through this together.” She turned in her seat with a final “I’ll see you later at practice.” And that’s when it happened. 

Just as Jughead was sitting down in his usual spot behind Betty, the world decided his life was going by too smoothly. Because just as he was coming out of his “I’d rather die than listen to girl talk”-daze Betty shifted over top of her notebook and he saw the smallest glimpse of lavender. Just a hint. A touch. A tiny shimmer. Of lavender lace against Betty’s smooth, creamy, hip in the one inch sliver between her skirt and top. 

He froze. Eyes locked to the offending piece of fabric sticking out the top of Betty’s tasteful jean skirt. The skirt he had seen her wear countless times and never given a second thought to. But now. Now he knew. Knew what was under that skirt. That innocent, always put together Betty skirt. 

As he screamed internally “NO! NO! NOOO!”, his brain pulled out of the station before he could stop it, immediately cataloging every thought he didn’t want to think. Was it all lace, or just the trim? Did she always wear underwear like this? How many colors does she have? Is it as soft as it looks? Is it a thong?

“Stop”, he mumbled as he shook his head clear of the offending images it was providing against his will. Images he had buried deep down in a locked box marked “don’t even dare, she’s your best friend” right next to the even larger crate marked “feelings for Betty that are more than friendly”. 

“Juggie?” Snapping back to reality he realized he must have said that last word aloud. “Jug, are you alright?” Betty questioned with pure sincerity. “You look like you just saw a ghost! What’s wrong?”

“Saw somethin-...” he mumbled as he excused himself to the restroom. Using his messenger bag still hung over his shoulder to cover his current problem as he scurried from class.


	2. He Saw Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Betty’s POV

Betty stood in front of her full length mirror in her sickly sweet pink bedroom asking her self the age old question “What the hell do I wear today?!”. Her mother had already warned her once that if she didn’t get moving breakfast would be a protein bar eaten on the walk to school. Yet she still couldn’t decide. She continued to ponder as she surveyed her typical white cotton panties and bra with the little pink bow in the center. Running her fingers along the trim wondering why she wore this each and every day. Typical. Normal. Predictable. And that’s how she felt inspecting herself before her mirror.  Predictable and boring, perfect girl-next-door, Betty Cooper. She loathed that description. But no matter which new activity she tried or person she talked to, they all slapped her with that label. 

 

“I hate all of this!” She sighed as she shoved each hanger to the side of her closet. “Too plain. Too modest. Too boring. Ugh a grandma would wear this!” She yelled as she threw the offending shirt to the floor, stomping over to her dresser.

 

It was while she was aggressively digging through her sweater drawer that she found the tiny pink bag she had hastily hidden in the back months before after her shopping trip with Veronica.

 

Her bestie had convinced her to purchase the delicate strip of lace and barely there shelf bra claiming, “B! You will feel SO confident in these! Trust me! I would never steer my girl wrong,” twirling away from the display stand with a saucy wink. Betty stood there frozen just starring at the lingerie set trying to convince herself of something, not even she was sure of. “No, this is crazy! Nobody is going to see them anyway. Why would I spend this money for them to just hide in the back of my closet. Veronica is wrong. I feel confident in my own clothes! Right? Ugh! This is dumb. Veronica is so wrong. I don’t need this...cute, purple, and so soft underwear. No. See I don’t need it. Don’t need it at all.” She mentally argued with herself all the way to the line, through the checkout process, and to the exit finding Veronica standing there with a hand on her hip and a“told you so” look on her face.

 

“Don’t give me that look V! This doesn’t mean anything. I just like the color!” And stormed off before Veronica could go off on her tangent on just _who_ she could wear those beautifully colored panties for.

 

Betty flinched as her mom yelled up “We are leaving in 10 whether you are ready or not!”

 

“I’m almost done!” Betty hollered back, whipping her head around to double check that the door was in fact locked and no possible Alice confrontation was possible. She carefully slipped the garments from the crinkly tissue paper and held them in her hands as if they would disappear into smoke any minute. Sliding her thumb along the detailed stitching of the bra strap and slipping the lace through her fingers.

 

Hastily sliding her simple set off and replacing them with the lavender set she instantly felt different. The way the lace moved against her skin and accentuated her newly developed hips and curves made her feel something. Dare she say, sexy. “Wow,” Betty breathed as she twisted and admired each angle in the mirror.

 

She would have to buy Veronica a latte this week to thank her because, wow. She finally was seeing who she felt like on the inside. _This_ was Betty Cooper. The _real_ Betty Cooper.

 

She grabbed her go-to denim skirt and softest pink sweater to throw on over top realIzing she was going to be late, having spent too much time admiring the gir- _woman_ she saw in the mirror. With a quick tighten of her pony tail and flats on her feet she was flying down the stairs to grab her protein bar from Alice.

 

 

 

English class was next and she was excited to see Juggie. He was still a walking zombie this morning when she tried to say good morning before homeroom, but it now being third period she knew he would be more up for a chat. As the class filed in Midge immediately started up a convo about Vixen practice that afternoon. Not wanting to be rude, she followed the convo easily with her not even a thought- signature Cooper smile. She saw Juggie slide in behind her happy to see he was on time to even if he still look partially like a zombie.

 

As Midge expressed her Cheryl-related concerns, Betty placed a comforting hand on Midge’s arm, “don’t worry, I know nobody was really upset with you. We all know how Cheryl has been since Jason went missing. Don’t worry we’ll get through this together.” She turned in her seat with a final “I’ll see you later at practice.” 

 

Class was going to start any minute so she knew it was her chance to catch up with Jughead before lunch in a few hours. She swiveled in her seat ready to dive into their latest article for the Blue and Gold when she stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. Jughead was no longer a zombie but instead looked like his eyes were ready to bug out of his head. He seemed to be mumbling “no” and “stop” to no one in particular. Jughead seemed to snap from his mental spiral when Betty asked, “Juggie?” His eyes were looking everywhere but at her. “Jug, are you alright?”

 

She was starting to get worried. This was so unlike him. And he seemed to be fine minutes ago. _Did something happen? Did he get a text? Was it the Serpents? Fp? Oh god, was Jellybean okay? Why wasn’t he looking at her? And why wasn’t he talking?_  “You look like you just saw a ghost,” she chuckled trying to break the obvious tension. “What’s wrong?” she pleaded.

 

He jumped up suddenly, messenger bag in a death grip, “saw somethin-” he mumbled as he asked Ms Grundy to be excused and practically ran from the room.

 

That was odd. Even for jughead. I’m going to have to confront him after class, this can’t wait til lunch. Luckily, Betty was able to focus on the rest of class to write her standard neat and thorough notes.

 

In the hall, on the way to Jughead’s locker, hoping to confront him about what happened and if every member of the Jones family was okay, Betty ran into Veronica. Scooping her arm through Betty’s and leaning in close she whispered excitedly, “B, you saucy little minx! I love that you are _finally_ wearing that thong I picked out for you but you may want to help keep Victoria’s Secret and tuck them back into your skirt!”

 

Betty stopped cold in her tracks. Shuffling off to the side of the hall out of the flow of traffic and dragging Veronica with her. “V, what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh don’t play coy with me! I can see that beautiful lace thong we picked out months ago,” she happily exclaimed while spinning her friend around to point out the tempting piece of lavender peeking out over the top of her modest skirt. 

 

Betty’s stomach dropped. She shoved her books into Veronica’s arms and shoved the lace back down out of view, straightening her sweater securely over top. This was not happening. “Oh my god!” she seethed trough clenched teeth. “How long as that been like that?!”

 

Veronica just smiled, “couldn’t have been long. It wasn’t like that when I dropped you off for English last period.”

 

English class. _Oh no. Oh noooo no no no. Jughead! Had he seen that?!_  

 

Betty was deep into her tailspin when Veronica started pushing her along down the hall toward Algebra, “oh Betty, don’t even worry about it! It happens to the best of us! These muscle-headed-dinguses should be honored to catch even a glimpse of my gorgeous best friend’s undergarments!”

 

Betty drug her feet along, face as red as Cheryl’s lipstick, as “saw somethin-“ in Jughead’s panicked voice, played on loop in her mind.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by to read this! I’m just getting started writing so let me know what you think!


End file.
